


Illustrations for "Conflicted by the very air i breathe" by writing_addict

by Clairdetoile



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by "Conflicted by the very air i breathe" by writing_addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairdetoile/pseuds/Clairdetoile
Summary: I was reading the beautiful story "Conflicted by the very air i breathe" by writing_addict, and, well, some chapters were inspiring. So here are some drawings. Hope you'll like it!Thanks to you writing_addict for your stories and keeping me wanting to read them, and for getting me to draw again!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 33 When your feeling lost i'll leave my love hidden in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/gifts).
  * Inspired by [conflicted by the very air i breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515493) by [writing_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/pseuds/writing_addict). 



> So, this is an illustration for the story "Conflicted by the very air i breathe" by writing_addict. It's a beautiful story, with the wonderful characters Arakawa created. They did all the job! I just tried to draw something based on this.
> 
> I thought of this one for the chapter 33 "When your feeling lost i'll leave my love hidden in the sun". I hope you'll like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The walk was slow-going, Ed drifting quietly from attraction to attraction, drawn in by Christmas lights and bare branches, holly hedges and bright berries. He seemed oddly unaware of his surroundings, sometimes turning to beam up at them when he saw something he seemed to like but mostly wandering contently, perfectly happy to be led around. It contrasted so strongly with the brash, independent Ed she knew that for a second she could almost see him, the slightly taller, broad-shouldered boy standing beside the quiet, waifish creature that pulled shyly on her sleeve and pointed at a pine someone had hung ornaments on.
> 
> She blinked, and the ghost of who he’d used to be vanished, leaving only the sweet, gentle boy that had been left behind. Gone like a puff of cold breath in the December air, whisked away like a faraway phantom."

**Chapter 33 "When your feeling lost i'll leave my love hidden in the sun"**


	2. Chapter 50 : I'll write myself a brand new story with a happy end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Alphonse.
> 
> His little brother, who smiled at him, really, really smiled. Whose bright bronze eyes shone as he limped closer, thin limbs and delicate fingers the opposite of bulky leather and steel. Who sat down and scooted closer to the fort as Ed drank in the sight of him, his smile turning shy as he tugged at the blanket “roof”. “Can I come in, Brother?”
> 
> It was Al.
> 
> It was Al.
> 
> A scream tore from his throat, but instead of being from pain, from fear and hurt and betrayal, it was joy. Pure, overwhelming joy, because it was Al and it was Al and it was Al and when Ed shot forward and tackled him in a hug he didn’t dissolve or drift away or turn into a monster, he was real and alive and warm. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother’s thin body, sobbing into his shoulder and pressing as close as he could, Al’s arms winding tightly around him in return. Skinny fingers stroked gently through his hair, cupping the back of his head as his brother set his chin atop his. He felt tears soak into his hair, but he didn’t say a word—just cried harder, and held on as tight as he could.
> 
> Al is here. Al is here. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an illustration for the story "Conflicted by the very air i breathe" by writing_addict. It's a beautiful story, with the wonderful characters Arakawa created. They did all the job! I just tried to draw something based on this.
> 
> I thought of this one for the chapter 50 "I'll write myself a brand new story with a happy end". I hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 50 : I'll write myself a brand new story with a happy end**


End file.
